


Punished

by DoubleDen



Category: Les Twins
Genre: F/M, I know I said Lau would be the crazy one but I lied, Larry is once again insane in this fic, Larry just fits the role better, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleDen/pseuds/DoubleDen
Summary: Lau does something unforgivable...he cheats on Larry! But it was just one kiss with another woman! Either way, Larry has had enough of Lau's bullshit and sort of kidnaps him. Lau gets bruised, battered, and all-in-all f*cked up. Then Larry leaves him. Is a small kiss he shared with one show girl going to be the downfall of his entire brotherhood?





	1. To Never Leave or Betray

Lau was in pain. A lot of pain. He had been standing alone in some type of large room with his wrists tied above his head for the past half hour. He had calculated it. He also calculated that every forty seconds, a painful electric shock would run through him, and it hurt like nothing he had ever experienced before. Someone at the party must have drugged him and kidnapped him, or something, but all he knew was that he was exhausted and scared out of his mind. And he couldn’t see for some reason. He could only hear his breath echo against the large walls. And who knows where his shirt went in this whole ordeal because he was cold, too. Lau suddenly felt a pair of hands slide down his front, ghosting over his abs and coming back up. But the hands felt strangely familiar. “Larry!” A sense of relief washed over him as he felt his brother behind him, but that feeling quickly vanished. Something wasn't right. Lau tried to turn his head but another pair of hands grabbed it and forcefully turned it back before promptly punching him on the left side of his face. Lau’s head whipped to the side while he gasped and said nothing. That was when Lau realized he was in deep shit. He had fucked up somehow and now Larry was mad at him. Larry had done this kind of thing before, but this time was different. It was way more intense. The first pair of hands was still ghosting over his body. Up and down his arms, in his inner thigh, across his butt. Lau coughed, his face still hurting from the fist. “Larry, I’m sorry, okay? I’m so scared, please untie me!” Larry walked to Lau’s front to see a blindfolded hyperventilating Lau tied to a metal bar. Larry licked Lau’s neck. “Sorry for what, bro? You have to tell me or I won’t let you go.”

“I--I don’t know what I did! I can’t remem--AAHHH!” Lau couldn’t finish as another electric current ran through him. He screamed as the pain didn’t cease this time. It went on for about ten more seconds and was about to keep going when Lau yelled, “Fuck! Stop! Stop! I’ll try, just stop shocking me!” Larry took his thumb off the button and Lau sighed in relief, the vein in his neck relaxing slightly. “Tsk, tsk, tsk,” Larry scolded, “You really ought to remember what you’re getting in trouble for, brother.”

“I...I’m sorry for...ditching you last night?” Another shock. “Ooo, good guess. And that was an asshole move, but still wrong.”

“F-fuck, wait! I’m sorry...for lying to you about where I was going.” Another shock. “Nope!” Lau racked his brain, trying to ignore the sharp pain coursing through him. “Kissing that girl! I’m sorry for kissing that girl!” The buzzing stopped. Then Lau heard Larry clapping. “Ohhh, Lau finally remembered! You know, you’ve done a lot of asshole things to me since we started touring, but I was willing to let them slide because, well, you’re Laurent! King of assholes! And I sort of knew that would be the case, going into our relationship, but this! This, I never expected. This takes the whole fucking cake! I never knew you to be a two-timing little bitch, Lau. That is, until you fucking cheated on me. How does it feel, Lau? How does it fucking feel?” Laurent stayed silent, holding back tears. Larry harshly grabbed a handful of Lau’s hair. “I said how does it feel, Laurent?” Lau groaned at his hair being pulled so hard. “It...it hurts,” Lau mumbled. “I can’t fucking hear, you Lau,” Larry said, roughly patting Lau’s face, “speak up.”

“It fucking hurts,” Lau said a little louder. “Good boy. That’s right. And you know what? It's still not half as bad as the pain I felt when I saw you with her. I mean, just why would you do that? Am I not enough for you? That didn't seem to be the case when you were screaming my name in bed--”

“You're fucking crazy, Larry. It was just a kiss.” Larry looked at Lau. Then he laughed. And his laugh got longer and longer and until Lau started to regret ever opening his mouth. He felt an uncomfortable eeriness settle into him. “Just a kiss, you said? Are you seriously trying to justify yourself right now? While I have you  _ chained.  _ To a  _ fucking _ .  _ Pole. _ As a matter of fact, you're right! I  _ am  _ fucking crazy,” Larry wrapped a hand around Lau’s throat, “I'll kill you right now, fucking bitch.”

“Oh, Larry, cut this shit out!” Lau yelled, “no the hell you're not gonna kill me. Just fucking untie me and we can talk this out!”

“Talk what out? There's nothing to talk about! I mean, you certainly didn't have anything to say when I asked you about where the hell you were when you were kissing the slut.”

“This isn't about the kiss at all, is it, Larry? You're just jealous whenever I'm not around.”

“Of course I'm fucking jealous, you idiot, you're supposed to be with  _ me _ ! Not some Cali whore! Why would you choose her over me? Over the one person that's literally been next to you since day one? Since  _ before _ day one?” Larry couldn't control himself anymore. He dropped to his knees and started sobbing. “Why would you do this to me, Lau?” Larry leaned his head into his hands and cried for a while. All the while, Lau just listened. He listened to the damage he had caused for being so reckless. And then before he knew it, the chains that held his arms up dropped away. As he stood and rubbed his wrists, Larry took the blindfold off and Lau could see. Well, sort of. Lau squinted as his eyes adjusted. And then he saw Larry looking right at him. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes were red. His eyes didn't hold the anger that Lau heard in Larry’s voice a few moments ago. Instead, they looked sad and tired. Larry sighed. “Kiss all the Malibu girls you want, Laurent,” Larry said. Then Larry shoved something into Lau’s chest. Lau took it in his hands while Larry walked past. “I'm fucking done,” Larry said, almost inaudibly. Lau watched Larry walk away, and then looked into his hands to see what Larry had given him. His eyes grew wide. It was the gold chain that Laurent bought for Larry thirteen years ago when they had first started making money. This chain symbolized their bond not just as partners, but as brothers. Laurent had a matching one around his neck. As he stared at the chain, his mind flew back to that day.

 

_ “What's this?” Larry asked as Laurent handed him a fancy-looking box. The two were sitting down on the couch in their tiny apartment in Paris. “Open it and find out,” Laurent said, grinning. Larry excitedly opened the box to see a brand new solid gold chain sparkling up at him. “What?!” Larry practically screamed. He picked it up, setting the box down and stared at his brother who was still smiling from ear to ear. “A real chain! Where did you get it? How??” _

_ “I've been saving up. I got it for us!” Laurent explained, pulling down the collar of his own shirt to show Larry the same chain hanging around his neck. “I...don't know what to say,” Larry stumbled over his words, feeling too many emotions at once. “Don't say anything! I wanted to tell you something, now that we seem to be going places in this world. And this seemed like the best way to do it. I wanted to tell you that I love you so much! And I want us to stay together forever because we're better as a team. People are asking us to perform in different countries now! It's surreal, it's amazing. But you're my brother, and I'm you’re brother. This chain is a promise okay? I promise to never leave you or betray you.” Larry’s eyes teared up as Lau’s words hit him. Then he chuckled, “And I promise I’ll try or whatever,” Larry said. “Larry!” Lau said, pushing him, “be serious!” Larry laughed. “Okay, okay!” Larry stopped laughing and looked his brother in the eyes. “I promise to never leave you or betray you.” Larry put on his chain and grinned. Laurent grinned back. Larry sighed from satisfaction, “Aww, I just love you so much, Laurent!” Larry tackled Lau to the ground. “Ow! Larry!” _

 

Lau’s mind came back to the present again, his heart sinking more and more. This wasn't just some lovers’ spat. This was his brotherhood hanging in the balance. Lau stared down at the chain in the near darkness. A promise to each other to never leave or betray...Laurent had to get Larry back.


	2. How Does It Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that whole ordeal in the warehouse, Laurent doesn't see Larry for days. Just when he's about to lose his mind, Larry shows up...in the worst way.

Laurent walked out of the building that Larry had left him in, tripping over the bump on the ground which must have been a part of the doorframe. Turning around, he walked backwards and craned his neck up to see if he could make out which building this was. From what he could see, it was just a warehouse. But a familiar one. Lau turned around again and observed his surroundings. He saw a dusty road with large fields on either side. Tire tracks had worn a path through the field. It was utterly silent outside. Not even the crickets tempted to stir the night air. It suddenly occurred to Lau where he was. The road in front of him was the exit that he and his brother took off of the highway when they were driving to their apartment. He wasn't far from home. Still, it would take him at least an hour to get there. Larry’s petty self had taken the car when he stormed out earlier, so he had no choice but to walk. When Lau finally made it back home, he collapsed on his bed, exhausted. But after a few seconds he got up again to speak to his brother. He opened Larry’s door only to find that he wasn't there. All his stuff hadn't moved, but Larry was nowhere in sight. He checked everywhere. As he searched, it was slowly starting to dawn on Lau how seriously Larry was hurt. Neither of them liked being apart from each other. Even though Laurent was always more comfortable with showing affection in public, Larry loved to love just as much. For him to disappear like this without even leaving a note...Lau was getting anxious. Lau texted Larry. _“Hey, I’m sorry, okay?...where are you?”_ The next few days were agonizingly lonely. The same routine. Wake up. Shower. Text Larry. Work. Check messages. Cope with disappointment. Go to sleep. Tonight, Lau lay awake, silently staring at the ceiling. Then he checked his phone again, only to see his own messages glaring back at him:  
 _8:15 AM: “I miss you.”_ Unread.  
 _3:48 PM: “Talk to me.”_ Unread.  
 _8:02 AM: “Please come home, man, I'm so sorry.”_ Unread.  
 _12:20 PM “Larry.”_ Unread.  
Unread. Unread. Unread.  
Lau held the screen above his face and stared at it until the tears welling up in his eyes distorted his vision so much that he couldn't see anything but a swirl of fluorescent colors. He turned his phone off and dropped his arm next to his head, phone still in hand. He closed his eyes and sighed. All this heartache because of one stupid mistake. Well, no...to be fair, Lau had made this mistake many, many times. It's just that this is the first time Larry found out. So, maybe he _did_ deserve all this. This was his punishment. But why _did_ he kiss that girl that night? Why did he do anything with _any_ of those girls that he messed around with? It's not like he didn't love Larry. It was actually the exact opposite. He couldn't love Larry more. None of those girls meant nearly as much to him as Larry did. So why? He pondered the question for a while and was able to think of one reason. Even as a child, Lau had major rejection issues. Something that he's not proud of. He never showed it, but the fact that Larry never showed him public affection had always bothered him. Especially since it came so naturally to him. Sometimes, if Lau went in for a hug in public, Larry would literally push him away. That always broke his heart a little. And Larry knew it. Even if Larry did love Lau as much as Lau loved Larry, the lack of affection made it _seem_ imbalanced. It seemed like Larry didn't care as much. But no one seemed to care about the imbalanced levels of affection as much as Laurent did. So it made him wonder, was he crazy? Was something wrong with him for wanting so much from his brother? For giving so much to his brother? So maybe kissing those girls was Lau’s way of proving to himself that he was, in fact, normal; that he too could live without his brother’s public affection. Or maybe Lau kissed those girls to get back at his brother. Maybe Laurent _wanted_ to get caught. Maybe deep down, Lau just wanted some attention. But now none of that mattered because he'll never even get a glance from Larry again. He screwed up. Just when Lau was starting to think that he would have to learn to accept that Larry would never be his brother again, he heard something thump at the front door. Laurent shot up and looked toward his room door. He sat silently, his eyes widening. _“What was that? Was it Larry?”_ he thought. He quickly wiped his tears away with the back of his hand and listened. The silence stretched so long that Lau began to think that he was imagining it. Disappointment was building up in him when he heard something again. A click at the front door, and then he heard the lock slide open. Then a muffled laugh. That confirmed it. It was Larry. No one else had the key to their apartment other than Larry and him. Also, Laurent could recognize that laugh anywhere. That sweet, deep, velvety laugh that he loved so much. Lau’s heart was pounding. He hadn't seen Larry in two weeks. He thought that he'd left for good. Should he go out and meet him? Lau got up and crept to his room door, reaching out a hand to open it, but then he stopped. What if Larry didn't want to see him? He heard the front door swing open. His heart nearly beat out of his chest. _“He sounds like he's in high spirits…what if I ruin it? What if he's happier without me?”_  
“God, just come here,” Larry said. Laurent was whipped out of his thoughts. Was he talking to him? He couldn't take it anymore. He had to at least see his brothers face again, even if it was scowling at him. He reached out a shaky hand to decidedly grip the doorknob. He pushed the door open slowly and stepped out into the living space. What he saw next was indeed Larry. With his tongue deep in another man's mouth. Laurent’s heart shattered. His mouth went dry and his eyes went wide. He could barely process what was going on in front of him. “What the _fuck_ …” Laurent whispered under his breath. That was when Larry’s eyes opened to look directly at Lau. Lau jumped a little bit. Larry's lidded eyes never left Lau’s for those next few seconds. Larry’s gaze was piercing. Sharp and cold. As he continued to make out with the stranger, he smiled. Larry’s hand went up into the man’s hair and pulled him away, slightly, both of them breathless. They were both roughly the same height, and Larry stared into his eyes with a lust that he’d usually only reserve for Lau. “Come on, babe,” Larry said, grabbing his hand, “I'm about to give you the night of your _life_.” Lau couldn't bring himself to do anything except watch them move past him into Larry’s room, and slam the door shut behind them. The door banged every once in a while because they were probably screwing each other against it. Laurent turned his head to face forward again. He leaned back on the wall outside his room, his eyes fixed on the ground in front of him. Larry’s words from two weeks ago suddenly came back to him, then, and it rang in his brain over and over again: _“how does it feel?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaattt? Did we just witness that? Poor Laurent...NEXT TIME DON'T CHEAT, YA BIG DUMMY.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Wrote this one in a rush...I hope the flashback part wasn't confusing.


End file.
